My Heart is Still Beating
by ToughPlayer360
Summary: buttercup has a messed up life she lives with her sluttly sister and the horrible professor. buttercup is a lesbian who is sent to go to an all boys school! the rowdyruff boys are harrasing her. so what could happen? haha alot can! i dont own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Buttercups pov

Well I was having such a wonderful sleep until "BUTTERCUP, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I'LL TELL THE PROFESSOR, YOU HAVE BEEN HIDDING ALCHOHAL IN YOUR ROOOM!" Blossom yelled. I don't drink or anything, but she does. My sister is the towns whore. I wish Bubbles was here, she was the only one who can fully understand me. Bubbles couldn't handle living with Blossom and mostly the Professor. Before I get into any more trouble quickly put on some baggy pants and an emerald green baggy boy shirt that says "Heaven to Hell" written in black,. I know I look like a boy. Ha-ha well thanks to the Professor I don't want to be near boys anymore, that I started to like girls. I also was going to an all-girls school until he transferred me into an all-boys school! I was like WHAT THE FUCK! Blossom told him that I was eyeing her and made me go to an all-boys school! That bitch! So now I am getting ready to go on a bus filled with boys to my new home in dorm filled with BOYS! I want my life to end! Any straight girl would love to take my place. Blossom would love it the most; she can screw every guy in the whole school. To me it's a miracle that she hasn't gotten any aids. But we can't since of our super powers. They hel prevent us to get and disease and pregnancy. So Blossom is abusing that privilege as we know.

I grab a piece of bread and ran out the house. I waited at the bus stop. Hopefully I will not get caught. Here comes the bus! Fuck! Ummm I can run away and live at Miami and join a mafia! I'll get a deeper voice and become the leader! I'll run the place! "Hey kid, get on!" SHIT! I went on the bus. All I could see was a section of boys. Where to sit? Geeks? No, then I could easily get picked on. Jocks? No they are all gay. Specials? No, then I have to act all the time. Hmmmm… Oh My God! There's a girl with long orange hair with a red cap! What is she doing here? Who cares! I'm sitting with her!" hey can I sit here? "No prob," ITS A GUY! WHY GOOOD!? Why is **he **isn't a **she**? I sat next to the imposter and I was stiff as stone. "hey dude" "yeah" "can we switch spots" "n-no problem at all" that was the very first time I buttercup have ever stuttered in my whole life! We stand up to switch seats until a bump on the road made us trip. And he FELL RIGHT ON TOP OF ME! I MEAN RIGHT ON TOP OF ME! I pushed him away as fast as I could and booked it! Next thing you know was sitting on the window side staring outside the window.

The red cap guy came up to my ear and whispered "it's really easy to see you're a girl, especially how nice your ass is." He grinned. My instincts got the bested of me and I punched him right in the face. "Dang! You punch hard!" he said that while rubbing his left cheek. "My name is Brick, and I like how aggressive you are its so spicy." Bick said that in a cool tone while licking his lips. For that I wanted to vomit!" fuck you!"" I would so like that" "what's your deal?" then the bus stopped.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercups pov

I went to go find where my dorm was at. Hmmm room 206. I went inside in my so called room. And found it quite decent until I saw 3 boys. What the hell! I thought this was supposed to be a fucking one room dorm! Great there's that bastard Brick and a wimp with short but long bangs sort of covering his blue eyes, and a rebel look guy with spiky hair covering one eye." Hey you don't mind if I told my brothers our little secret do you toots?" that red head with his cocky smile. I lost it and threw my bag at Bricks face. Ha-ha bulls eye he fell! He's lucky I didn't use my powers on him.

"Why the hell did you tell them!" "I'm sorry that my brother has told us an unspeakable secret, but please forgive him." Said the blonde, even though I really hate Brick, but who can withstand the cutest puppy eyes! "My name is Boomer and the black haired one is Butch" so the blonde was Boomer reminds me a lot of Bubbles… Bubbles…I can't think of that right now "Great! All I wanted was to stay in an all-girls school to keep my debut!" "What debut?" said Butch" "I was really popular with the girls at my other school, but I had to come to this dump!" "So you're a lesbian?" "Yeah, pretty much." "She won't be for long, once I get in her pa-" Brick was cut off with my fist in his face. "Aw, come on babe! Don't be shy!" that red head just doesn't know when to stop! "You don't remember me do you?" said butch. "Should I?" "Heh, it's better for you to not know." Butch had a slight grin on his face when he said that but that just gave me chills and a blush. Wait a blush! I buttercup am blushing! "So that's your type figures, but remember you mine" said Bitch I'm mean Brick "No! I love girls! I like the BOOBS! And I will never EVER be yours!"

I went into one of the rooms but to be stopped by the blonde "don't go in there!" "Why?" That's my room, and uh it's dirty! Yeah it's dirty!" I put a grin on my face "So innocent little boomer has dirty posters on his walls?" he gave a cry baby face. Yup I got it right on the mark. "Don't worry I won't go in there." I head for the next room "that's mine you can go in there whenever you like" said Brick. "I would never go in there! it might have a lot of diseases in there and who knows what you will do in there!" I went to the next one but I felt an evil aura around it and some glares pointing on me, so I skipped this one and found mine.  
What a tiresome day and its only 12:30 pm! Shit! I am going to miss the game! I ran to the TV and put on the sports channel to go cheer on my favorite football team. Butch scared the hell out of me! I didn't notice he was here until he said "hey wants some popcorn?" "y-y-yeah" I grabbed a hand full of popcorn and watched the game. It was really quite until they scored. "Yeah! TOUCH DOWN!" Butch and I yelled in unison. We even jumped up and put our fist in the air. Butch is actually a really cool fella. Maybe it won't be that bad here. "hey! I thought you my girl" but then again it might be a worst that I thought.

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup pov

Will now we are starting the lame program thing to figure out our classes and such. This is so boring! What sucked more is that the jerk and his dumb gang are here! Again why god, why? I would understand if they are in a few of my classes but no! They had to be in all of mine! Well for now I just have to endure until I GRADUATE! OH god! Just kill me now! Don't let me endure this torture! I'm in hell.

Yes! Lunch time! The only good thing about this school except for P.E of course. Just like the stinking bus there is also a section of people here. Oh shit! Brick, Butch and Boomer are already here! Maybe they didn't see me! "Hey, roomy come sit with us!" said the sweet Boomer but I have to remember the nice ones are always the ones to watch out for! I'll just walk away and pretend to not here that. Fuck! Butch was in front of me with his arms crossed and glares that could literally kill! "So you think you're too good for us? Huh?" I gulped "u-um nooooo… why would you think that? Heheheh I mean you guys are my homies…. Hey what's that!?" dang it! He didn't look! Either way I just ran away. I buttercup am scared and running away? Will this is a first. The only time I run away is from girly junk. Great I am just going to eat at this empty table. I could just become a loner. Yeah a loner! I could just be the quiet one and they will never know! I could make myself look emo and no one would bother me, but people may feel pity.

"Hey I never really did catch your name. "Said Butch. Great they followed me. What a cruel world I'm living in. hey I could pass being emo but then again "hey he asked you a fucking question! Answer it!" yelled butch. If I die here, my killer would be Butch. "It's, uhhh, B-Brandon! Yeah, but you can call me B.C" "alright Buttercup." They said in unison with an evil grin on their faces. How do they fucking know me! Holy shit! "What you don't remember us? We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys." Oh god! Yup, I'm going to die. Good bye cruel world!

To Be Continued?


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercups prov

Oh shit! I'm dead! "Oh shit!" I ran away as fast as I can then once I went outside I flew away. I didn't know where I was going, but who cares. I was stopped when butch flew ahead of me and I bumped into his chest. He grabbed my arms and gave a glare at me. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead was all I would think about, "why the fuck were you running away!" yelled butch "Because you guys are Crazy! "You're the one that killed me with a simple kiss!"" hey! I regretted fighting that way! It's the most stupid way of fighting! "then why the hell did you do it?" my voice became quiet my heart seemed to fade. Tears came to my eyes "I was scared! Okay! Scared! I Buttercup am scared! I thought I was the toughest fighter, but soon everything went down! I hid my feeling from everyone!" I did not know what happened but I am crying in Butchs arms while he is comforting me by saying "it will be okay"

I felt safe with the hug he had given me until "What the fuck! I called dibs on her first!" yelled the obnoxious bitch, again I meant Brick. We noticed the position we were in and flew away from each other as if two girly girls were scared of a roach. My senses came back and I yelled "NO ONE CALLS DIBS ON ME! IM NOT A FUCKIN OBJECT!" " I know you are not babe. How about a kiss? It will make it all better" Hell to the no!" I was so focused on Brick I didn't notice Boomer put a blanket on me. "Here, I thought you would be cold." Boomer said with such a sweet generous voice. "Why would I be cold? The sun is_" I didn't notice it was already 12 a.m." "We were looking for you all day. "You were! Why?"" because we all started to l-like you buttercup. Butch always regretted how he treated you because of our fear of cuties and for power. We all are. As you see we are living a normal life, ever since we left HIM and Mojo Jojo." "How come you guys get to live a normal life? I, mean I was the good guy. I helped people. But I'm the one who's being tortured!" …" that's what I love about you. You were always high spirit. Even though you complained you threw away all your troubles just to protect the ones that give you that agony." To my surprise it was Brick that said it. "What we are trying to say… we love you buttercup!" all three of them screamed


End file.
